


xiuhan drabbles

by baohan (lemonqrass)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonqrass/pseuds/baohan
Summary: old (2012-2015) xiuhan fanfics that never saw their end.1. remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always2. it's still (always) you3. rest4. polaroids





	1. remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind i'm not english nor a native.  
> tags will be updated as i post the different chapters.  
> they are drabbles, thus i never edited them nor checked mistakes and such. sorry in advance for the formatting and everything.  
> finally, thank you so much for reading. writing these made me happy - xiuhan does, a lot - but i never found it in myself to end them. especially after luhan's departure from exo. you can say these are my farewell to the fandom as a fanfiction writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luhan has early alzheimer

minseok can’t really point the exact moment when his relationship with luhan morphed into something so beautiful, and to be honest, it doesn’t bother him that much. precise details weren’t for him, anyways. living with luhan keeps reminding him hazy memories are something only they can fully enjoy and minseok likes it as it is, him rekindling luhan’s memory with bits of their life together.

“stop being so noisy” luhan’s voice reaches his ears muffled, mouth wetting his neck.

giving up on understanding, minseok huffs at him, pushing his head off his shoulder to look at him directly. “i did nothing, han”

“you’re doing that thing, again” is the answers, as thought it could explain everything.

luhan’s like that: he’s the loud one, out of the two, giving voice to every single thought brushing his mind, still keeping for himself their meaning.

minseok had though learned that it’s not a simple keeping, that of luhan, he forgets. easily. he just forgets when minseok asks him if he has eaten his lunch, he forgets that he has to sit in the bath and to stand in the shower, always spilling water on the floor when he’s bathing.

minseok got used to it, to finding luhan in the middle of their living room and reading the instruction to the game he had been playing just seconds prior all over again. and it endears him so much how luhan seems to be absolutely ok with forgetting things.

“what thing?” he waits for the answers, hoping it hasn’t hidden itself in the crevices of luhan’s memory.

“uh… forgot” luhan smiles against his neck, tucking the sheets over their bodies as he makes himself comfortable on minseok’s one.

“really?” minseok asks. it wouldn’t have been the first time luhan pretends to forget. minseok knows he sometimes uses his amnesia to his own advantage, to escape scoldings and punishments or annoy minseok. luhan actually likes doing that, eliciting frustrated sounds from minseok when he finds out. ( “so funny”. yet, minseok doesn’t agree with him. )

“maybe not. you would never know”

luhan is still fixing his body under the cozy bed sheets as minseok hits him with a pillow.

“luhan, it’s not funny”

luhan chuckles as he props himself on his arm, sitting the pillow behind minseok’s head and leaning in to smooth the other’s frown with his fingers. “you’re really loud when you think, you know” luhan dabs his skin with his fingertips, smile almost melancholic. “it’s as if you’re screaming in a foreign language, and i can’t understand”

minseok inhales deeply, releasing the unnecessary dioxide only when luhan nuzzles his cheek, eyelids half-closed. “you’re pretty when you’re confused” luhan pecks him on the nose, reminding him to breathe.

“i was not thinking” is the only thing he says, before luhan attacks his hands with kisses, and minseok forgets how to breathe again.

+

“what are you doing, luhan? get down, it’s dangerous. no, the dishes go up there, in the upper sh- watch out!”

luhan is perched on the counter, trying to store the dishes in the cupboard, when he loses balance and slips, dropping a few glasses along the line.

minseok catches him on time, but the weight of their bodies brings them down on the floor and luhan falls forward, hitting his butt and back on the ground.

minseok is looking at him with a scowl, hiding his worry behind crossed arms and stares at his best. “what the h-”

luhan interrupts him as he realizes minseok might be hurt and crawls to him, cupping his face with his hands and kissing him to desperation. “i’m so sorry, i really am. did you get hurt? i didn’t mean to hurt you, please tell me you’re ok, baby. are you ok? oh-” luhan eyes a shard of glass firmly nestled in minseok’s left arm. “does it hurt? oh my god, i’m so sorry, please forgive me, seokie, pleas-”

minseok rolls his eyes, as luhan’s endless mantra fills his brain, until luhan starts sobbing, slurring disconnected apologies and whiny i love you, please forgive me’s.

“i’m okay, han. don’t worry, it’s not that deep. look” minseok extracts the tiny piece of glass and few drops of blood trickle down his muscles, spotting the white carpet beneath them. luhan picks the stained shard up, pouting adorably at it as if he wants to destroy it with all his might. minseok gets instantly what’s flashing through his mind and smiles, stroking his cheek. “i’m really ok, baby, hm? you, are you ok too?”

luhan shakes his head, wiping his face with his creamy sweater sleeve. “no”

minseok’s eyes widen, checking luhan’s body for any injury. yet, he finds none aside from a little cut on his toes. “where are you hurting, baby?”

luhan crawls on minseok’s lap, jabbing his chest with his index finger. “here” minseok strokes that spot, kissing the tip of his nose, a silent question lingering in the air. luhan sniffles loudly, cute pout always there. “i keep forgetting things and making you suffer. i’m bad for you”

“no, you’re not, luhan. don’t even think that’s true. i love you and that means i love everything about you. i love you the way you are, forgetful and cute and absolutely gorgeous” luhan curls in his arms, sobbing lightly. “let’s clean this mess, hm? iron man is starting in an hour”

luhan smiles angelically, hugging minseok tightly.

+

minseok and luhan are sitting on the furry carpet at the feet of the couch, luhan’s favorite blanket wrapped around their bodies as the introduction to the film starts. luhan is still playing with his bowl of hot and dense chocolate, chuckling like a kid every time his fingers get burnt by the substance.

minseok already knows what’s going to happen ( they’ve watched the film at least ten times by now and luhan behaves always in the same way ): luhan’s going to watch no more than the first half of the film and then ask him to take him to bed, to make love because i want to remember how sweet it is to feel your heart so close to mine. and minseok, ritually, is not going to deny any of this to luhan. never.


	2. it's still (always) you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emperor!luhan and servant!minseok

the village was so crowded and noisy little minseok still has a hard time remembering how he ended up from a squalid hut to the pompous palace of china's emperor.

the only thing he was sure of is that he was 8 when it happened. he's been told a million times that his parents had sold him to the emperor but he doesn't believe the other servants, not even now.

minseok is readying himself for the usual manners class: he, as well as the others servants, has to attend daily classes in order to meet the emperor's will.

but today, today is a special day. the day. in fact, he will meet the emperor for the first time.

they call it connubio. The emperor has disposition of tens of servants, all of which he will meet personally on his fourteen birthday. Until then, the servants learn how to behave and react to his every single demand, the ultimate scope being to pleasure his majesty. It's called connubio because, even if it's not a real wedding, the emperor has to choose one of his servants and have him or her as his personal one for the rest of his government. Depending on the number of the contestants, the choice will take the emperor a certain amount of time, usually not lasting less than a month.

minseok is really excited as he slips his red uniform back to front.

"you ready, kim fatty?" minseok frowns a little but doesn't let the words let him down.

Smoothing the front of the uniform, minseok inhales deeply and puts his best smile on his face, walking towards the mentor to let himself be checked.

as they're ready to be presented to the emperor, the mentor takes them into a spacious but empty room, tall drapes hanging to cover the huge windows and a shiny diamond chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

it's almost nine in the evening and no light comes from behind the heavy curtains. their instructor switches the chandelier on and rays of reflecting light pour on the marble floor, dancing around the room walls.

"we've been preparing for this day since the first day you've come here. be sure to behave properly and everything will be fine," the mentor looks at them with hoping eyes and sighs silently, taking his leave.

as soon as the door is shut behind the man's back, silence falls in the room as the boys wait.

the connubio has the tradition of being always performed on the second day of the emperor's birthday celebration, that usually lasts a whole week. every influential man of the empire is invited to the ceremony and has the important role of silently approving the emperor's choice. actually, they don't have a say in the choice but if the servants appeals to them, the emperor officially proves them to be a good governor.

minseok never got how this could be a judgement criterion. it already happened that some servants tried to kill the emperor, even if they were said to be the most considerate emperors ever, having chosen such a pretty boy or girl. yet, it's not like he can say that all of these formalities are infinitely stupid.

the lights of the chandelier progressively dim out, until only some dull rays light the airy room. the chandelier starts rotating slowly as the door in the opposite side of the room opens, revealing a long court of people behind one dark figure.

Here he is, the emperor in all his might: minseok's never seen his face and his blood is twisting in his veins as the light increases in brightness and defines his features, sliding smoothly along the plans of his face.

he knows he can't mess everything up with improper ways of communicating his amazement, but still a contented sigh slips through his lips and the boy can't help but feel everyone's eyes on him and his heart twirling in a unpleasant way.

minseok and the others swiftly set in line and pronounce the greeting words they learnt years ago to the emperor before bowing completely.

they're given the order to stand up by one of the two men siding the emperor, who steps forward and smiles at them, bowing his head a little.

the gesture causes a general stunned sigh to raise from everyone's lips as thoughts like "why would he bow in front of servants?" diffuse like a fat gossip would do.

minseok himself lets his mouth hanging in a ugly way, wondering what might have happened to summon such a beautiful smile on such a beautiful face.

he remembers to close it as the emperor stops in the middle of the room and the crowd behind him stops at a considerable distance.

"I salute every single person in this room. I'm very thankful you are here this evening to attend the first stage of the connubio"

the emperor is wearing traditional clothes, large sleeves gently cascading on his chest and a silver bow gently hugging his waist. with a gesture of the hand, the emperor dismisses the court of old consultants and relatives that followed after him as they exit the room.

the attention of the young emperor gets back to the three rows of servants before him and he smiles again, eyebrows bowing prettily. 


	3. rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whore!minseok

it’s a mid-summer night and hot still air breezed past the white curtains upon the large window, making them move in a mechanic, iterative swirl. wet pearls of sweat are lazily descending minseok’s ivory skin as he lays molded into the bed at the center of the room, white thin sheets grazing at his waist.

he doesn’t move an inch as his next client turns the knob down, ambling in the room with perfectly arched eyebrows and sharp eyes. his gaze raises up to take a look at the surrounding, a small, poorly furnished room, with a bed in the center, a nightstand on its left and a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. there is a door on his right and he presumes it opens up onto the restroom.

wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his forearm, minseok slowly glances up, leaning on his elbows, his figure sinking in the bed. “you came” his voice sounds more like a rasp, hoarse against his throat, bitter on his tongue.

a gust of wind brings to luhan’s nose a hint of smoke and regrets, broken promises heavy in the sultry air. “you did it again, didn’t you? how many were they?”

“s-six” in minseok’s voice there is something that triggers luhan to come closer and sit on the chair on his bedside. guilt, maybe shame too, but that isn’t it. luhan senses something that resembles self-disdain too much, but there is also indifference in his gaze and luhan just wants to wipe it off.

“you promised” luhan half-closes his eyes, a hand crawling in one of minseok’s and lazy fingers drag on still and sweaty ones.

“I need the money” minseok glances away as his fingers twitch in luhan’s.

luhan squeezes his other hand in one of his pants’ pockets, pulling out a roll of banknotes, and leaves them on the nightstand. minseok gasps, all wide eyes and perfectly o-shaped lips. it takes him two seconds to get himself together, expression stoic. “luhan”

“i’m not here for that”

“it doesn’t work like this, han” but luhan knows, he knows it’s not like this things go. this is why luhan gets up and lays on the bed, beside minseok, and holds his hand again. “i’m tired” he whispers, curling pale fingers around long and slim ones.

“I’m here to talk. talk to me, minseok”

“but i don’t know what to say” the wind outside stops blowing as the words slip past minseok’s lips and everything falls into silence, as if waiting for them to say something.

“there’s a whole story you’ve lived until now” the light spreading from the ceiling flickers and they drop into darkness, the only lights coming from beyond the window glass. “tell me about your story”

“you already know”

luhan turns his gaze up, observing rapid flashes of light illuminating the ceiling. “tell me again”

“you should go home. yixing must be waiting for you” minseok hears luhan’s bones squeaking as he goes through total body stiffening. it only comes to him he has done something wrong when luhan pulls back his hand and sits to make his way towards the door. “p-please, just don’t go”

luhan’s bitter laugh penetrates in minseok’s brain, threatening empty rooms and boding bitter consolations. “but yixing is waiting for me, right?”

“luhan” as minseok sits up, the sheets slip down his waist, revealing pale, abused skin freckled with livid bruises. luhan stops his hand on the knob hearing minseok’s pained moan. “stay”

the lights waver brusquely on and minseok squints a bit.

“don’t mention yixing ever again” luhan quickly retorts, lowering his hand until it lingers at his side. he turns around slowly, letting minseok watch him walk back to the bed.

the blond male pulls the covers on minseok’s body again and minseok lays down as the other’s fingers gently push his chest back on the mattress. “what did they do to you?”

luhan’s voice arrives at minseok’s ears as a mere whisper, even if his lips are just inches away from them. “i-i don’t think you really want to know, han”

“i wouldn’t ask, then” the change in his voice tells minseok luhan is still angry.

“one of them pushed something in there and- i don’t know, luhan, I wasn’t even allowed to look at them” silent tears pool at the sides of his eyes, making his vision blurry.

it’s then that luhan pulls the sheets down his body and sees it, red stains clouding white sheets. he has to avert his eyes at the sight of blood as a fit of nausea gurgles in his throat and feels his legs give in. but minseok is there and grabs his hand, pulling him onto the bed. “i’m ok”

luhan keeps his nose pressed on minseok’s skin as he babbles. “no, you’re not” fighting the urge to vomit, luhan inhales the warm air spreading from the other’s pores. “hospital. you need to go to the hospital”

“yeah, and what do i tell them when they ask what the cause of it is? that some dude stretched me so hard it broke my ass?” minseok snorts, tapping his fingers on his head. “they don’t need to know, luhan. i don’t need them to know”

“but you need the medications” luhan mumbles into minseok’s chest, feeling tepid fingers scratch his scalp as he tries to glance up. minseok’s eyes aim at him but he’s not sure they are really looking at him when he drags himself up to cup his cheeks with his hands and kisses his chin.

“it’s not the first time it happens. i don’t need a doctor, i know what to do” minseok kisses back, holding onto luhan’s fingers. “and, i guess you didn’t come here to take me to the hospital, am i wrong?”

luhan attempts a shrug, but it’s hard in his position, upper body almost completely crushing minseok’s one and legs flung from the bed. minseok laughs when luhan tries to get up but falls down nose flat on his acromion. luhan lets out a high-pitched shriek. “if you told me before, i would have come only to take you to the hospital you’re going to right now” luhan sits up and searches for his phone in his pocket. when he finds it in the very bottom of his jacket pocket, luhan turns the flash on and points it at minseok’s face. “get dressed”

minseok screens his eyes with his forearm, peeve plastered on his features. “no”

“why are you so careless, minseok?” luhan is huffing by the time minseok starts covering himself with the sheets.

“why are you so annoying, luhan?” minseok peeks subtly at luhan, his smile hidden under the covers.

luhan is not smiling though and flashes the torch light at minseok more intensively, a pout crumpling his lips in a cute way. “i’m just worrying about you, since you don’t seem caring about yourself that much”


	4. polaroids

luhan reaches for minseok's shoulder, placing lazy, open-mouthed kisses on it. “i love it” he trailes kisses all over his shoulder blades and neck, leaving behind a humid sillage on minseok's skin.

“mmh... what?” his fingers' grip tightens up around the soft sheets, as he grits his teeth to keep a moan from escaping.

“the moment. you, how the sheets fold under your body” luhan replies, placing a hand on minseok's hip and stroking it lightly. “i love making love to you”

minseok laughs sheepishly, more out of amusement than happiness, hissing when luhan finds his sweet spot.

luhan gathers him in his arms and lifts him up, walking towards the window wall and leaning with his back on to the glass. “look out the window. i want you to come looking at the sunset”

minseok circles luhan waist with his legs, hugging him tightly and rolling his hips to feel luhan inside of him.

it was on a day like this that minseok found he was deeply enamored with luhan.

-

“don't move, seokie. i have to take 2 more pictures then you can go”

luhan fixes the lens of the camera and clicks the shutter button, the flash light blinding him for a moment before he takes the second picture, capturing minseok's fingers and palm.

minseok had been flat on his back on the bed, completely naked and motionless for about 2 hours, while luhan took pictures of every single centimeter of his body.

“you're my muse” luhan would always say. “you're so perfect i still can't believe such beauty can be found in a human” he stated the night they made love for the first time, looking at him like a child would do with a gilded butterfly flying on a flower. curiosity, fascination and admiration in his eyes; the endless fear of the effects time would have caused to minseok's perfection taunting his worse nightmares. that was the reason behind luhan's obsessive need to take pictures of him, to represent him on his canvases with vivid colors.

he didn't want to forget minseok's beauty.

“when are you going to hang the pictures?” minseok asks, finally rolling out of the bed. he so needed to pee. following his needs, he went to the restroom.

“i want to hang them on the wall behind the bed tomorrow and look at them every time we have sex” luhan shouts back, his voice a little loud, collecting all the polaroids scattered on the bed and removing the thin film he had applied earlier on top of them as a cover from light.

their apartment walls are covered in polaroids and paintings that told their love story from the very beginning, starting from the front door, where their first encounter is carved in the wood and a light-blue sticky note reads the date 17th september 2012.

minseok exits the bathroom in their bedroom, a paper screen with ink wash paintings of birds luhan himself depicted was the only divider that separated the two rooms. “that's creepy. i'd rather have you look at me when we have sex” he pouted, jumping back on the bed and hugging him from behind.

“thinking about it, if i hang them behind the bed i can't see all of the pictures, especially your lower parts. that would be a pity. we have to move the bed, seok” luhan says as an afterthought, spreading the pictures before his crossed legs.

“or, we can remove the headboard” minseok proposes, watching the polaroids take the shape of his body.

“i have an idea. you have to help me fix the headboard on the ceiling”

“what? how are we doing this?!” minseok screeches, confusion wide spread on his face.

“don't know, you're the intelligent one” luhan says, looking at him expectantly.

minseok strokes his tummy, resting his chin on luhan's shoulder. “hmm... we can use that ugly ladder you bought 2 years ago”

“it's not ugly. you don't know what art is, kim minseok” luhan retorts, leaning back to squeeze minseok between his body and the headboard of the bed.

“just because it has flowers doesn't mean that it's nice. and, the flowers are all withered and smelly” minseok places his arms around luhan's neck, tightening the grip to keep him down. “that is definitely not your best artwork”

luhan huffs. “i know, but at least it's useful. come on, help me with that headboard”

they get up from the bed and dismantle the headboard, placing it on the floor. luhan runs out of the bedroom and comes back with a white pencil and two square rulers. he sits down in front of the wooden board and aligns the square rulers with the edges, drawing a first line.

when he is finished, the headboard is covered by white lines that conveyed the shape of a grid. meanwhile, minseok tries to guess what his boyfriend is doing. he give up, as luhan disappears again to come back with the hand truck he used to move his biggest works.

“we need to take the headboard to the garage” luhan states, motioning the piece of wood with his hands.

minseok nods and helps him to lift the object and place it on the truck, after been reminded to get dressed because 'you're killing someone if they see you naked' (the luhan-typical compliment that meant 'you're so beautiful normal people can't stand you're awesomeness', but also 'if someone looks at you, i'm going to rip their eyes out of their peasant's face'). locking the door when they exit the flat, they take the elevator to get to the garage. luhan used it as his second atelier, mainly when he needed to work on big pieces of art.

luhan switches the saw on and sits the headboard on the counter. minseok sits on the truck, waiting for luhan to work his magic.

-

“luhan, today's the 2nd. you know what it means, right?” minseok says, leaning on the door frame and sucking at a lollipop.

“i'm sure it's not our anniversary or your birthday. am i wrong?” the other responds, grabbing a brush and immersing the bristles in a small vial of black ink.

minseok raises an eyebrow and moves towards the black sofa, sitting on it. “are you kidding me? of course it's not our anniversary or my birthday! today's the 2nd" he repeates. luhan frowns, waiting for him to go on. “it means i have only one week before my departure” he finally reminds.

and luhan shrugs. “i thought it was something important. ok, so what? do you need me to do something for you, babe?”

minseok throws the pillow he's been hugging at him, almost knocking the canvas down. “it is important, you idiot. i need you to come here and cuddle with me. you're spending more time in front of that canvas than with me”

“i won't be able to draw anything when you'll be off. i have to well out of the moment and paint as much as i can” luhan quickly replies, fixing the canvas on the easel.

“but why... i want you to come here, now. let's make love, han. please” minseok's eyes go all soft and doe-like, a pout forming on his lips, fully red like the cherry lollipop he is sucking.

“don't play dirty on me, kim minseok. that face is illegal in this apartment”

minseok stood and knelt before luhan, moving the easel aside. “pretty please, luhannie. we won't be having sex for an entire month. please, babe. i promise i will be good and posing for your dirty photography projects” he joins his hands together in prayer and puffs his cheeks out.

“dirty photography projects? you really don't appreciate art. come on, i need to finish this piece” luhan took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom.

-

about 5 months after they started dating, luhan's health condition got bad. he often had nausea and strong headaches, screaming at no one in particular that his head was exploding.

minseok grew more and more worried with time, panicking every time luhan would throw at him a random object out of frustration. he tried to smooth his pains with caresses and sweet kisses, days of doing nothing but cuddling on the sofa and eating ice cream together, but a fly on one of his canvases was enough to have him scream like a madman.

luhan would say that his lack of inspiration was the reason behind his instability, that soon it would get better. but minseok didn't buy it.

he once consulted a doctor and asked him if behind those behaviors luhan hid some pathology. the doctor answered with a mere “we can't know for sure, it would be better if the person you're speaking about came here so we can visit him and ask him personally how he's feeling right now" little did the doctor know that luhan was not so fond of the idea to open up to some doctor he didn't even know.

“luhan, baby, i think it's a good idea if we go to the hospital and get you an appointment with the doctor” minseok mumbled that night, as he got on the bed and placed carefully luhan's head on his chest.

“i'm getting better, seokie. don't worry” luhan sleepily responded, squeezing minseok's hand with his.

“but if you get visited, the doctor can make it go away, whatever is going on with your head” minseok spread the pads of his fingers through luhan's hair, gently stroking his head.

“i love you, minseok” luhan admitted.

“lu-”

“please... please, don't leave me” luhan lifted his head to gaze at minseok, a tired smile decorating his expression. it was so luhan-like to change suddenly topic, especially if it involved himself.

“i won't, lu. i have to make sure you don't let people see your pictures of me naked” minseok uttered, taking with his index finger an eyelash fallen on the younger's cheek.

“i don't like sharing. only i can see you without clothes” luhan muttered, pursing his lips.

minseok kissed him and hugged him tighter, smiling when luhan gingerly nudged minseok's cheek with his nose.

“you have to make a wish now” minseok pecked him on the cheek, showing him the eyelash on his index finger.

luhan squinted his eyes to see it in the dim light of the night lamp. “i want nothing but to stay with you as long as possible”

then luhan turned his head to the ceiling and blew the eyelash away, hoping his disease wouldn't shorten their time together. up there, their former headboard was intertwined with fake ivy branches and cheap christmas lights that worked as a chandelier.

⇠ ❋ ⇢

luhan opened the door as quietly as he could, closing it shortly after with his hip and headed towards the bed, where minseok was still sleeping. his snoring created a background buzzing in the room, along with his cat's purring.

luhan carried in a tray minseok's favorite breakfast, coffee, raspberries and a bowl of milk and cereals, and small objects scattered around the spoons and the sugar bowl. there were three small paper cups, sitting upside down. next to them, a cupcake coated in white frosting and pieces of hazelnut had a blue birthday candle in the middle.

the alarm clock on the nightstand rang at 8 o'clock and minseok grunted almost at the same time, reaching out to shut the annoying thing down. he took a second look at the alarm clock and planted his face back on the pillow, already snoring 5 minutes later.

luhan slowly approached the bed and put the tray on it, away from minseok's feet. he jumped on it and lifted the sheets from the boy's body. luhan started massaging minseok's heels, kissing them lazily. “wake up, baby” he murmured, pressing his fingers on the other's ankle, then trailing them up to minseok's thighs and bums, his tongue never leaving the older's skin.

minseok stirred and kicked his feet, trying to get the sheets back on his body. “another 5 minutes, han”

luhan spread his hands on minseok's back, running them up and down his spine and littering his skin with kisses. “i bought you a present. don't you want to see what it is?”

“i don't want present. i want sleep” minseok mumbled, kicking his feet like a kid.

“oh come on, i spent your money on it. you must open it, now” luhan said, pinching his skin and tickling his neck.

out of the two, the one who had a regular job was minseok. he worked for an advertising company as their web designer and he was the one who payed for luhan's artistic supplies. he was ok with it, though. he didn't need luhan to work or earn money from his artworks; that would only mean luhan had to start producing what people liked, not him. minseok knew luhan could not do something like that. it was 'un-artistic, shamelessly selling my talents to people that don't even understand what beauty, art, spontaneity are '.

minseok turned around to block luhan's arms and pull him flat on his chest. “i said another 5 minutes” he pouted, but luhan captured his right nipple with his teeth and licked it and oh my god how could he resist.

“i made breakfast for you. never say no to luhan's breakfasts” luhan lifted his head, a smirk grazing his eyes and lips.

“hmm... what is it?” minseok's eyebrows raised quickly, now fully awake. never say no to luhan's breakfasts.

luhan handed him the tray, smiling brightly. “happy birthday, baby” he leaned on and gave him a wet kiss on the mouth.

minseok looked at him startled. then confused and startled again. he raised his eyebrows and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. it read 8:07 am, 26th march 2014. “ t's my birthday,” he stated, “and i forgot”

luhan kissed his mouth again, pinching his cheeks. “what would you do without me, eh?”

“sleep” minseok mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning twice. “but since you made breakfast for me, i have to eat it”

“go on, i'm taking a shower now” luhan said, jumping out of his clothes and heading towards the shower behind the paper screen.

“that's not fair” minseok's voice came out muffled by a raspberry. “i want to have a shower with you, but these raspberries are so good i can't leave them here. and there's coffee and cereals and a cupcake. i love you, luhan” he rambled, filling his mouth with juicy berries and jelly candies.

luhan chuckled and blew him a kiss, hopping through the room. “i'm going~”

“i was wrong. i hate you” minseok said, putting another raspberry in his mouth and throwing a pillow at him. luhan was hit right on the face.

“how do you dare, kim minseok!” luhan ran back on the bed, moving the trail aside to attack minseok with spankings and tickling fingers.

instead of attacking back, minseok grabbed his face and kissed him slowly, dragging their tongues in a slow and moist dance. silence enveloped the room again.

“we can postpone both breakfast and shower” luhan whispered, giving him a quick peck. minseok nodded and undressed himself, tossing his clothes on the floor, his eyes fixed to the other's caramel gaze.

minseok stroked his cheek, trailing his fingers from the cheekbones to his lips. he always thought luhan was the most beautiful piece of art produced by nature. “you're perfect”

luhan smiled his perfect smile at him, a pink blush painted his cheeks. “don't make me blush like that”

the older traced luhan's nose and lips with his fingers, shaking his head and kissing his jawline. “you really are, luhan”

“but i know someone who's more perfect than me. this means i’m not perf-” minseok interrupted his rant with another kiss and made him lie flat on his back on the bed. he straddled his hips and palmed his chest, feeling the warm and tense skin through his fingertips. he leaned in to litter butterfly kisses on his collarbones, while luhan stroked his scalp and let a moan escape from his lips when minseok twirled his tongue around one of his nipples.

trailing kisses down his chest and belly, minseok's tongue stopped on luhan's navel, licking it, then started his journey again down luhan's body, stopping again at luhan's waist line. minseok poked the younger's clothed cock few times, chuckling when luhan tried to shoo his hands away.

“stop teasing, minseok” luhan hissed, as he lifted his hips and minseok's fingers grabbed his boxers' waist band, pulling the soft fabric down luhan's thighs. luhan then grabbed his cock and waved it in front of minseok's lips.

minseok darted his tongue out and luhan leaned in to push his cock against it. minseok closed his mouth around the chinese's erection, hollowing his cheeks.

“oh shit, minseok” luhan sat up and spread his legs, slowly pushing minseok's head up and down. minseok hugged his waist and went for a deep throat, fully welcoming luhan's cock into his mouth. it was then that luhan lost control on his breathing and started panting heavily, teeth gritted with so much force his jaws were beginning to hurt.

“again, do it again, babe” and minseok accomplished, tasting on his tongue the precum spread on luhan's tip.

as luhan felt his tip hit the back of minseok's throat, he had to remove his cock from the korean's mouth to prevent himself from coming, his breathing hard.

“come here, birthday boy. i’m going to make you come so hard you'll never forget this day” luhan lifted minseok and made him get on his fours, spanking his bums.

minseok rested his head on a pillow, opening his ass and shaking it. luhan pinched his inner thighs, making minseok's legs tremble. he did it again and again, until minseok lost strength in his legs and fell down on the mattress. “you like it, hm? spread your legs, beautiful”

minseok mildly nodded, spreading his legs like he was told. luhan buried his nose in minseok's cheeks, kissing and biting them as if they were marshmallows. he was sure it would cause bruises to form but there was nothing luhan loved most than seeing that minseok's body claimed him as its owner.

luhan trailed light kisses on minseok's pink hole and hummed at the sound of the moan it pulls from minseok's lips. luhan comfortingly kneaded minseok's thighs and cheeks, as luhan slided a finger inside minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i stopped writing right before the real sex happened. shame on me


End file.
